


Consenqueces of Drinking

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Best Friend demands to go drinking with you.</p><p>You leave Dean at the bunker...</p><p>Then the aftermath..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consenqueces of Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post more again. My laptop has been broken and so I need to do all of this on my phone. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll post more. 
> 
> Here's some fluff.

Y/n was out with her best friend.

She had come to the bunker demanding Y/n , Dean didn't know where they went and Y/n wasn't picking up her phone.

But Dean trusted that F/n could get Y/n home safe and sound... Hopefully.

 

Around 1am the bunker door opened, "DEAN!"

Dean bolted from his room, running towards the door of the bunker where he heard F/n yell. "WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT!??!"

When Dean got there the first thing he saw when he looked up the stairs was you on the floor. "What happened to her," he said in a deathly calm voice.

Going up the stairs he picks Y/n up and turned to F/n.

"Well, here is your precious princess," when Dean didn't look amused by the refrence F/n sighed, "Everything is fine Dean, don't be such a worry wart," Dean frowned, "She's just a little wasted and I needed you to get her. I'm gonna take off now. I'll text tomorrow and ask how she is."

After F/n took off Dean bought you to the bedroom.

"Oh baby girl," Dean looked down at you, you looked sick.

He laid you down on the bed, putting a garbage can next to you and got you tynol and water for when you woke up.

He laid down besides you and fell into a light sleep, keeping an ear open for you.

 

Dean woke to sounds of puking.

His hands immediately went towards your head to pull back your hair.

He soothed a hand down your back, "It's okay baby girl. You're alright, I got you."

After you were done, Dean handed you the water and medicine, which you gratefully took.

He wrapped you in his arms when you had set the water down and pulled you right against him, "You good sweetheart?"

"I feel like shit. Fuck," you murmured. Your stomach wouldn't settle and you just generally felt like shit.

Dean shushed you and held you tighter. "It's alright baby girl. Hangovers suck, I know."

Dean chuckled at your expense.

You slapped him on the chest, looking up at him. "Asshole," Your stomach churned and you frowned, you leaned out of Dean's embrace, throwing up again.

"The poor baby, maybe you shouldn't go out and get wasted then."

You gave Dean the finger and he laughed, "I'll go get you some toast and water, be right back."

Dean rubbed his hand down your back once more, leaning to kiss you on your head while you panted over the can.

He got up from the bed and went to go make you your toast.

 

When Dean got back, his phone went off.

He gave you your food and drink; sitting back on the bed beside you, wrapping an arm around you, he opened his phone.

There was a text from F/n. Guess she didn't want to ask you, knowing you'd be angry, but rightfully so.

_'How is she?'_

Dean looked at you, you still looked sick.

Dean chuckled, _'She's been throwing up since she woke up.'_

Dean set the phone down, turning to see you looking at him."Who was that?"

"Oh... Just your best friend asking how you were," Dean smirked.

You frowned, "You can tell her I'm never drinking with her again and she can go fuck herself."

Dean looked thoughtful at that, "I thought she already did?" He looked at you with confusion written on his face, you outright laughed.

His phone went off again and before Dean could get it, you snatched it up.

_'Hah! Poor Y/n. I mean, she didn't have to drink that much.'_

You replied to her, _'I'm never drinking with you ever again. You shouldn't have let me drink so much!'_

You slammed the phone down, "Hey! Don't break the phone, it did nothing to you."

You glared at Dean, "Hush, you're in trouble for laughing at my pain," you pouted.

"Awh baby I'm sorry, it's just you don't drink much and when you do, you come home plastered. Its funny."

You pouted more, Dean kissed your forehead, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

You got off the bed and brushed your teeth.

 

When you came back Dean's phone went off again, but this time with a call.

You dashed for it but Dean snatched it before you could. "F/n. You, miss, are digging your grave and mine."

_'Dean, tell Y/n I'm sorry I let her get plastered but she has to admit it was fun.'_

Dean relayed the message, which you frowned.

You tried to take the phone but Dean held it away from you, "Dean give me the phone!"

He put the phone to his ear, "She is royaly pissed at you. You should be happy that I'm not giving her the phone."

You struggled with him for the phone.

_'Ya uh I bet. Thanks for that.'_

You snatched the phone out of his grasp but he was fast. He threw you down on the bed, pinning you, holding your wrists.

You shrieked and started struggling.

_'Dean what was that? Dean? Dean.'_

"Just trying to," he grunted, "restrain Y/n from the phone. You so owe me F/n."

_'That I do Deno. Thank you, good luck Y/n, bye!'_

When the phone was hung up, Dean knocked it out of your hand but still kept you pinned. "Are you going to leave the phone?"

You wiggled to try to get yourself free but to no avail, he was too strong.

You sighed, "Yes I'll leave it."

Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing your pouty lips, "Good. Then I can let go of you."

He let go and cupped your face instead, giving you a deep kiss. "It's okay baby, I took care of you while you were wasted."

"Gee thanks De. I feel so loved."

Dean looked at you seriously, grabbing your cheeks and squishing them together, "I love you Y/n, so much." He kissed your puckered lips and you giggled, breaking the kiss.

"Alright, alright! Stop it you doof." You pushed him off you and sat up, pulling his arms around you, "Lets take a nap I'm exhausted."

Dean pulled you into him, "That I can do sweetheart. That I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
